Genuine Forgiveness vs Sweetest Revenge
by natsukifujino
Summary: Can love conquer everything? or Can pain melt away love? Can she forgive truly the person she loves the most yet the person she hates the most or revenge is simply the answer? OOC and includes some violence in Chapter 2!gomenasai!
1. I Have to

**Genuine Forgiveness vs. Sweetest Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Natsukifujino**

Hello there! This is my second story though I haven't finished my first one. Hehehe. This simply popped out of nowhere and I think this story is a complete opposite of my first one isn't it obvious from the title itself eh!?" Please read and review. Thanks.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"You have to pay me NOW!" A loud thunderous voice from a middle-aged man followed by a smash on the table roared inside the small wooden house of the Kuga residence.

"Mr. F-Fujino, please give me more time to pay my debt to you. I promise I will double the interest. J-just give me –cough– more time please. I was just short these past few days."

"What!? No way! You've already told me those lies before. And you know what happened because of your stupid promises, I lost the construction contract and now my business is in great jeopardy." The angry man stood up and aggressively pulled the collar of the other person on the table. He is uncontrollably losing his patience!

"My deepest apologies sir, but –cough– I really don't have the money right now." The other person turned away her direction from the dark stare of the enraged man as tears started to dwell on her paled eyes.

"Hmm..What if I take this small house of yours and in exchange for that, I will forgo half of what you owe me?" Mr. Fujino slowly released his grip on the other person's collar.

"But…but…you –cough- can't do that."

"Oh c'mon! I'm being so generous so why don't you simply take that offer huh!?"

"I-I u-understand." She stuttered as she tried to fight the tears that were about the fall down her cheeks.

"Good! And about the other half that you owe me, I need it tomorrow or else…I shall see you in jail, understand!?" The greedy man was about to exit the door when the older lady rushed towards him and slumped onto his feet begging with all her heart to give her more time.

"My decision is final." He tried to release his legs from the older lady's grip but his action was futile for the person now crouching was hysterically asking for mercy. This annoyed the black-haired man and he forcefully tried to walk again towards the door despite the lady clinging onto him and in doing so, he almost dragged her!

But even before the door was reached, a loud smash on the door was heard as it was opened by a navy-haired girl who was panting heavily as she was running to get home. Her emerald eyes widened in shock and in hatred with what she saw.

"Mother!" She rushed towards the older lady and removed her grip onto the legs of the black-haired man. She wiped the dirt on her mother's skirt as a result of the dragging that took place and gently hushed her while keeping inside her chest the burning pain of seeing her mother beg like some slave to this greedy man.

"What did you do to her?" Her stare now shifted to the arrogant man in front of her.

"Oh!? I was just demanding the debts your stupid mother owed me and I badly need it now…But I give your mother until tomorrow. Oh! And by the way, in case Saeko forgot to tell you, please start to look for a new place to live in because starting today, I own this place!"

"What!? Mom, is-is that true!?" The pain inside her chest now grows to hatred and she was on the verge of tears and her body was shaking badly from too much hatred.

"Yes, Natsuki. Gomenasai Natsuki" Saeko now buried her face onto her palms as she cannot face her daughter who now had tears running down her smooth cheeks.

"Oh mom. Please stop crying. It's o-okay now. Please just stop crying." Natsuki again hushed her wailing mother despite the fact the she, herself, was also crying.

"But…but how did it happen that you still owe this man? Is-is our house not enough to pay for your debts?" The navy-haired girl managed to ask despite the trembling in her voice.

Mr. Fujino saved Saeko from answering as he was the one who answered Natsuki's question. He told her that her mother owed him a lot of penny and that the small house would only be good to pay half of the all the debts. He also mentioned that if he would not be able to receive the other half tomorrow afternoon, her mother would go to jail.

"What!? Are you crazy!? How do you expect us to come up with such a large amount of money by tomorrow?" It is now Natsuki's turn to be hysterical for right at this moment, she wanted so badly to punch this guy in front of him to death!

"Huh!? I believe that would not be my problem anymore."

"Mr. Fujino, my mom told me how to respect other people, but please excuse me now; FUCK YOU!"

"Huh!? Such a strange kiddo! Well, if that's the case, I shall see your mother in jail." With that, the black-haired man turned away from them and started to reach the doorknob.

"Wait!" Natsuki's voiced was somehow faint yet determined at the same time.

"Oh! What is it then kiddo?" Mr. Fujino turned slightly to meet the gaze of the younger girl.

"I-Is there anything that I could do for you to avoid putting my mom to jail? My mom is very sick and weak right now. I don't think she can handle the environment there. P-Please?"

Mr. Fujino thought for a while but then a smile began to cross his face with a bright idea now in his mind.

"Well, if you wanted so badly to help your stupid mother, then I shall offer you a deal."

"Uhm..What would it be?"

"In exchange for the remaining debts of your mother, you will work for me."

"Natsuki! Stop this please…please…please…stop" Saeko now embraced her daughter tightly.

"No mother. I would not let you go into jail. Never. I will do anything for you mother. Please don't worry me. I will be okay."

"And what work would I do for you?" Natsuki now looked straight in the eye the arrogant man.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that you will work in my residence…as a maid."

"What!? No way Natsuki! I would –cough– not let that happen. I can handle this. I will find a way to pay him but not through this. Please Natsuki….I'm begging you….Don't do this to me…" Saeko now burst her full emotions for she cannot bear her daughter working for this devil.

"Mom. I told you not to worry! I can handle that…Please try not to worry about me. I have to do this mom. I have to. I have to" The younger girl was also convincing herself for she also cannot believe what this guy had told her. But as she remembered her mom being half-way dragged by this man, she cannot help it but to accept this offer. She is willing to do everything for her mother. As such, she has to accept this offer, accept this unfair deal, no matter what.

"How long would I serve you?" The navy-haired girl faced again Mr. Fujino.

"Oh..With such a large amount of debt, I think two years is enough."

Saeko was still trembling and crying hysterically but she knows that she cannot do anything once her daughter was determined to do a thing. There is nothing she could do to protest. And now, what she needs to do is to accept the reality, the fact that her daughter will be working as a maid for this devil. But that simple fact cannot and would not easily be registered and accepted by her brain. It continues to reject and deny that this is just one of her nightmares and that this would soon be over. But as she stared at her daughter, her heart was starting to break into pieces and the lurking hatred inside her chest was beginning to grow intensely. But even before she could muster a word to her daughter, her body began to numb, her mind began to haze, her vision began to blur and she suddenly passed out.

------x-------

What would happen to Saeko now that they don't have a home to stay in and Natsuki would be working as a maid? Can Natsuki handle her job well? Can she really do anything for her mother at the expense of her happiness? Just wait for the next chapter eh!? Please read and review. Arigatou.

-----x-------


	2. Because of You

**Chapter 1**

**I Have To  
**

Saeko was still trembling and crying hysterically but she knows that she cannot do anything once her daughter was determined to do a thing. There is nothing she could do to protest. And now, what she needs to do is to accept the reality, the fact that her daughter will be working as a maid for this devil. But that simple fact cannot and would not easily be registered and accepted by her brain. It continues to reject and deny that this is just one of her nightmares and that this would soon be over. But as she stared at her daughter, her heart was starting to break into pieces and the lurking hatred inside her chest was beginning to grow intensely. But even before she could muster a word to her daughter, her body began to numb, her mind began to haze, her vision began to blur and she suddenly passed out.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2:**

**Because of You**

Hi guys! I just cheated my schedule! I am supposed to write again after my finals week which is next week but here I am. I am simply born naturally stupid!hahaha! Anyway, this next chapter's quite serious and violent, I think. My first time to write like this too. Please read and review. Thanks a lot!LOL!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Saeko was immediately brought down to the nearest hospital and was directed to the emergency room immediately as the patient is now having difficulty in breathing.

-----x-----

"Your mother is safe for now. However, however, we have diagnosed that she has…" the doctor who checked on Saeko's condition was hesitant to tell the real condition of the patient.

"Doctor, what is it? Please just tell me h-honestly." The raven-haired girl was relieved to hear that Saeko was now alright. However, fears started to run down her spine as to what the doctor was about to say.

"To tell you the truth, your mother has long suffered tuberculosis and because she has not been able to take the necessary medicines, it resulted to complications. I'm sorry to tell you that your mother has been diagnosed of Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome."

'_Tuberculosis…Acute Syndrome…' _Natsuki was now speechless. She can't believe what this person is trying to tell her. Shocked overtook her and she hadn't noticed that her body was trembling so badly and tears had started to roll down those emerald eyes. Good thing that the doctor was still there to support her to sit down.

"Are you alright? Do you want something to drink?" The doctor asked her after she had settled down in a chair outside the room where Saeko was taking her rest.

"Uhm…No. Doctor, tell me. My mom would get well soon right, right?" The navy-haired girl clasped the doctor's uniform tightly while tears still run down her cheeks.

"Please calm down, Ms. Kuga."

"Tell me doc, tell me!"

The doctor sighed heavily as he told the navy-haired girl that there is no cure for ARDS as this is a severe lung disease which is usually treated with mechanical ventilation. Although there is a possibility to prolong the life of the patient through it, there is no guarantee that the patient would survive the next attack of that disease.

"Ms. Kuga, I know that you do not have enough money, but as early as possible we need your mother to be mechanically ventilated to monitor her condition. I'm really sorry for that. Anyway, I have a next patient to attend to, so if you'll excuse me, I have to go now."

"Ohh…T-thank you doctor." The raven-haired girl managed to answer the departing figure. She roamed her emerald eyes to open room of where Saeko was resting peacefully and started to walk towards her mother and sat down beside her bed.

"Mom, don't worry I'll be okay and I know, you too will surely be alright. I'm sorry I have to leave you now. I-I need you to be strong while I'm away. I just need to find a way to pay for the bills here. Don't worry, I will visit you everyday. Be strong." Natsuki gently caressed Saeko's hair while her other hand tightly grip Saeko's. After a few seconds, a knock on the door could be heard and a nurse entered the room.

"Excuse me. I will just check her BP and her temperature."

"Ohh! Go ahead." Natsuki moved away to give space to the nurse to do her work. After that, the nurse had started to walk away when the rave-haired girl called her.

"Miss, c-could you please look after my mom while I'm away. I have a work to attend to right now. Anyway, you can call me on this number in case there is any problem." Natsuki handed the nurse a piece of tissue with her cell number on it.

"Okay. Don't worry. I will." The nurse gave her a pleasant smile and with that, she walked away.

"Thanks!" The nurse simply waved her hand and closed the door. With that, Natsuki prepare the things that her mother would need so that the nurse would not find it burdensome. After she cleaned her face, she kissed Saeko on the forehead and started to leave. Every step she made towards the door, her heart cried out in pain. She didn't want to leave her mother in that condition, but there is no available option for her. There is no other person she could turn on to but herself.

-----x-----

'_Knock-knock-knock' _

"Ara!? Who would that be in such a very early morning?" She started to stretch her arms a little and let out a yawn before she got off her bed and went on to see who the intruder was. When she opened the door, a lovely figure stood in front of her with a huge backpack and a handbag.

"Uhm..G-Good morning, ma'am. I am Natsuki, daughter of Saeko Kuga. I would like to start my work today." Natsuki was stunned to see a very beautiful brunette as she was expecting the heartless man to be the one to open her up.

"Eh!? Did you just say work…here? But…but I never posted a signboard looking for a house helper. Maybe you got the wrong house, honey." She beamed the navy-haired a wonderful smile and started to close the door when a man's voice from within the house disrupted her.

"Shizuka, who is it?"

"Oh dear! A lovely lady here is looking for a job but I believe she was just mistaken. Don't worry. I already told her."

"Oh wait! Tell her to wait first. I will come out soon."

"Oh my! Is she the one who will serve as my replacement? You are such a meanie, Hiroshi! You told me I'm the only one for you but then here you a~" The brunette was cut in when Shiro went out of the room towards her and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette lips.

"Of course my dear! You are the only one for me!" The brunette suddenly blushed at such a wonderful comment. Natsuki, on the other hand, started to have goosebumps as she witnessed them kissing. It was like beauty and the beast not because Hiroshi looks like a beast but simply because for her, the ruthless man is a wild beast.

"Anyway, dear. Starting today, this little brat here would be our maid. And please don't ask any more questions."

"Ara!? You are becoming so meanie again, Shiro."

"Err..I was just being so generous. This is the only way for her mother to repay her debts. And since Saeko is sick, she will stand to replace her. And, honey, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me with that weird name! I hate that name."

Natsuki couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. How could this beautiful brunette fall in love with this wild beast? What did she see in him that makes her surrender everything for this man? It was just so unbelievable.

"Oh no! Whatever you say, I will not agree to this kind of set-up." Shizuka shook her head in disagreement and asked Natsuki how old she is now.

"Did you hear that? She is just seventeen! Almost the same age as our daughter and you are asking her to work for us? You are being unreasonable." The obvious frustration was now visible on the brunette's face as she could not stand to imagine her daughter already working like this.

"But honey, what do you want me to do?" Hiroshi was also getting mad at her wife.

"It's simple. Just forget their debts. And cancel this childish deal!"

From what is happening now, Natsuki could not determine if she could consider this a fortune or a disaster. If the debts and the deal would be canceled, she would not have to enter as a maid for this ruthless man. However, the downside of this is that, she would have a find a new job to earn money for her mother but because of her age, no one would accept her as this would constitute child labor. She is torn between two conflicting interests: her freedom or her mother's safety. But the raven-haired girl knew better.

"Uhm..excuse me madam. But it is of my own free will to work here. My mother is very sick right now and I badly need money to pay for her medications…a-aside from the debt that my mother owed you."

The brunette was deeply touched and at the same time sorry to hear such a bad situation. She was really against this idea but whenever she looked at those determined emerald eyes, she could not help but to sympathize with her.

"I understand your situation. Honey, why don't you just forget the debt they owed us? And since she insists on working, why don't you give her work in your office where she could earn more?

"No dear! That is too much! There is always a limit to being generous!" The brunette flinched when a loud angry voice could be sensed from the black-haired man beside her.

"But…but…"

"Enough! She will work here as our maid. That is my word!" Shizuka shook her head while she watched her husband walked away. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for the young lady.

"Uhm…madam…thank you for you concern but I made up my mind and I have no regrets at all." Natsuki beamed at the brunette to show her appreciation.

"Don't worry honey, I believe there'll be no many workloads to do since only the two of us are here. My daughter is studying abroad and I can do things by myself." The brunette tried to assure the young lady that her life with them would not be difficult. But there are some things which are easier said than done.

-------x------

Days, weeks and months had gone by and the raven-haired girl had worked for the Fujino's. She was really looking forward to visit her mother for she had not seen her for almost three months. Good thing that the nurse always texted her of her mother's condition. Whenever she was about to finish her household chores, Hiroshi would add other unnecessary household tasks just to keep her busy and not leave the house. Aside from that, the heartless man would ask her to repeat her work simply because he was not satisfied. He simply wants to make her life a hell for Saeko ruined his business-everything he had built up. And now, her daughter must pay that!

On the other hand, the brunette could not do anything for she was forbidden to help the navy-haired girl. All she could do was to watch the young lady who was almost beaten down to death for having so many things to do. Sometimes, as she looked at those determined emerald eyes, tears flowed down her cheeks as she could anymore take Hiroshi's treatment to the young lady. From that, she finally made a very difficult decision.

---x---

"WHAT!? You are leaving!? You are kidding right?" Hiroshi could not believe her wife as he watched her put her clothes and other things onto handbag.

"No! This is for real! I could not understand you anymore. You are so…so cruel. I do not know you anymore. You've changed so much." The brunette still continue to pack her things without looking at her husband.

"But..honey…why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?...you know I could not live without you…please… don't let that stupid girl break our relationship….she's not worth it….please….don't leave me…." Hiroshi embraced from behind the brunette locking her onto his arms but Shizuka was really determined as she broke away from her husband's arms and faced him boldly.

"Hiroshi…you should think about our marriage before you act so carelessly. And please don't blame the young girl for this; she has nothing to do between the two of us."

"But…she's the reason we are like this!"

"NO! You see! You're being childish is the reason why we are like this! The problem is with you! I… " The brunette could not anymore control her emotions as she broke down in tears and buried her face in her palms.

"Honey…where have I gone wrong? What have I done that make you leave me? Tell me!"

"I already told you…I do not even know you anymore… Just for material things…. just for that…you've changed so much....When you already realize where you've gone wrong, you know where to find me."

"But…" The black-haired man hadn't finish what he was about to say as the brunette already walked out the door. All he could do was to break down as he watched the love of her life disappear and leave him behind.

-----x-----

After almost a week that Shizuka had left him, he could not help himself but again to blame all these misfortunes to Natsuki. He was even more evil and cruel than before. If before, he simply used harsh words against the young lady, now, he even beat her for every mistake that she had done. Natsuki tried to keep everything under her control. She tried to keep her emotions unnoticed; tried everything to make herself strong. But sometimes, while she was washing dishes, she hadn't noticed that tears were already flowing down her cheeks until Hiroshi scolded and hit her had she realize this.

Nevertheless, no complaints, no whining and even no protest could be heard from her. She simply accepted everything. Until one afternoon, she had received a text message from the nurse saying that her mother wanted to see her since her condition seemed to worsen as time passed by.

----x----

"S-sir Fujino, I already finished all the household chores for t-today." The raven-haired girl trembled as she talked to Hiroshi who was sitting in the sofa with newspaper on both hands.

"Oh really!? Well, I am not satisfied. Repeat those works again. Now, go." The black-haired man simply waved his hand to dismiss the annoying lady without even looking at her.

"But sir..please…I really need to visit my mother now. Her condition seemed to worsen. Please sir, I'm begging you. Let me visit her today and I will repeat those works again after I have come back. I promise this wouldn't take long." Natsuki already kneeled down in front of the heartless man; her face almost touching the ground.

"NO! NO! NO! You know what, your mother could become a best actress really! No wonder you too could be in the future. Nice acting huh?" the man still continue reading the newspaper.

"But sir…this is really urgent! All this time that I've worked for you, I never request for something; only now! You never hear a single word from me even if you are already maltreating me. I accept everything. But please just grant me this small request. I just want to see my mother. Please..please…please." Natsuki was still kneeling down as her vision had blurred from so many tears that had flowed continuously down her cheeks.

Instead of having mercy for the raven-haired girl, this annoyed him more and he kicked her away from him and scolded her again to never raise her voice in front of him. All Natsuki could do was to break down and cry her heart out. She promised her mother she could handle this but she almost wanted to surrender. She wanted to hold on but this evil is already getting under her skin. She was almost up to her limits and she was afraid she might have harmed him when that limit had been exceeded. So she made up her mind, she would escape this hell house in the middle of night and no one could ever stop her from seeing her beloved mother.

----x----

Shizuka was really worried about Hiroshi for that was their first time to have such a major argument. She thought that leaving him would make him realize where he had gone wrong. But still she could not stop worrying so she made up her mind to return later that evening. She hoped to find her husband really sorry for what he had done.

----x----

When it was already 10 in the evening, Natsuki put her ears on the floor to hear if there were still footsteps that could be heard. And when she realized that no footsteps could be heard, she exited her room quietly and tiptoed towards the exit door. She could almost see the doorknob even without the lights; she could almost touch it… when…when a loud smash on the wall near the exit door had interrupted her. She shifted her gaze as to what caused that noise and her eyes widened in shock and fright. Hiroshi had already sensed her plan to escape.

"Damn you little brat! Hadn't I told you not to go there! You are strictly forbidden. Hadn't I make myself clear huh!?" The ruthless man walked towards Natsuki who on the other hand backed away slowly. She thought of running towards her room and then locked it but the beast had already caught and gripped forcefully her one arm it was as if her bones would now be crushed into pieces.

"Did you know that because of you…..because of you…my life now had gone to hell!" Hiroshi could not anymore control his anger as he began slapping Natsuki's face so damn hard. Not only once but many times! He even hit her in her arms violently. Despite the strikes that she had received, Natsuki kept silent and sometimes tried to dodge and avoid the attacks but the black-haired man had not stopped. He even provoked her and more than that, insulted her mother.

However, that last sentence…that one stupid insult about her mother made her lose her temper. Natsuki was being pushed aside which caused her to knock a box with a handful of baseball bats in it. She gripped one bat tightly onto her one hand and when the black-haired man was coming to her, her vision now totally dimmed upon seeing his face.

The next thing that had happened was that the raven-haired girl hit hard the black-haired man many times on different parts of the body and lastly, on his head which caused the wild beast to fall down instantly. When she had seen the man fall down, her attention suddenly shifted onto the now bloody necklace hanging on the man's neck.

"Fuck you! Where you did get this!? This is my mother's…and damn you…why did you change the initials engraved here?" She was about to blow another shot through the man's body for damaging her mother's necklace but found it futile seeing the almost lifeless form of the wild beast.

Natsuki was about to exit the door when it suddenly burst out open by a lovely brunette beaming happily. But her expression suddenly changed in a speed of lightning as the scene that had welcomed her was more than enough to make her go insane. Lying on the floor was her lifeless husband with blood flowing down on its head while a devastated young lady with so many bruises had her bags on both hands and was ready to leave. Such a surprise caused panic to Natsuki as she instinctively grab another bat and run towards the brunette. She was about to hit her as well when…she realized the person she was about to hit.

This person is not a beast, not like her husband and so she began to lower and drop her weapon and began to run away as fast as she could. She ran away without her even turning her back. She was now free but in exchange for that, her hands was now soaked with blood. No matter how many times she washed it, the stain of blood would forever stay there.

But, Natsuki doesn't have time to think about the consequence of what she did now, for what was in her mind was her mother calling her name. Despite the heavy rain which weighed her down, she continued to rush towards the hospital…towards her mother's room…only to find out….only to witness the life that was slowly slipping away from her mother. Even before she got near her, even before she could mutter the words "I love you, mom", even before she could hold her hand, death had already taken its toll. Death had taken away her mother, death had cheated her.

All she could do was to watch the lifeless form of her mother which was now being moved out of the room. She was now all alone; she was left to cry there all by herself. And now, with no place to go to dry her eyes, she was so broken inside!

----x-----

This chapter's quite serious ne?. So here's an omake to somehow compensate eh!?

OMAKE:

Natsuki: What the hell Natsukifujino!! First, I was a walking disaster; Now, I'm a killer! What would I then be in your next story huh!?

Natsukifujino: Oww that! Don't worry! I was thinking if maybe you could be a beggar, a smuggler, a drug pusher, a drug addict or a rapist! Bwahahahah!!!!!

Natsuki: Damn you, BASTARD! Why me!? Why not Nao!?

Natsukifujino: It's simple! I hate you once, I hate you twice!!

Natsuki: Grrrr… How could you do this to me? Why are you doing this?

Natsukifujino: I don't need a reason to hate you, I just do! Bwahahahah!!!!

Natsuki: It's settled then! Duran! Kill that annoying dim-witted bastard now!

Natsukifujino: What the!? I was just practicing my drama eh!? Oh no!! Here we go again! I'm gonna be dead!!!

------x------

Hello there! Hope you review this chapter. Anyway, don't get me wrong. I like Natsuki really! No offense! It's just that I also like the story to be like this. Don't kill me for this!nyahaha!!!! Btw, this chapter's inspired by Avril Lavigne's song (Nobody's home and err…complicated as well, I think!?!) Please read and review. This is my first time to write violent scenes. sorry for those who are offended. Thanks so much!


	3. Part 1: Savior or Traitor

Hello people! I'm sorry for the delay. Laziness caught the better part of me. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you still enjoy this one despite the last chapter. Please read and review.

Note to peeps: I'm really sorry to those who didn't like the last chap. And thank you to those who liked it!

**Chapter 2**

**Because of You**

All she could do was to watch the lifeless form of her mother which was now being moved out of the room. She was now all alone; she was left to cry there all by herself. And now, with no place to go to dry her eyes, she was so broken inside!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3**

**Savior or Traitor: Part 1**

Even the sky was mourning with her as it threw heavy droplets of rain onto anyone's head. The devastated raven-haired girl was slowly covering with muddy earth the lifeless body that now lay very serene and peaceful. She was so dirty, wasted and tired as she used her bare hands to cover the body. Her stomach clenched and twisted with so much pain inside her. She wanted to scream as loud as she could but couldn't found the power to. She was now too weak, too lost to understand everything that had happened to her.

She tried to close her eyes; maybe…maybe there is still a possibility…a maybe…that this is just one of her worst nightmares, that everything is just one hell of a big illusion. But as she slowly let those weary emerald eyes open, nothing changed. Her mother was still there, half covered with muddy earth. This is really the reality, the truth that kept on haunting her. But there was nothing left for her but to accept, accept and accept that this would be the last time that she would see and would be with the most important person in her life.

Now that only the face of the lifeless figure was the only visible portion, she gathered all her force to scream at the top of her lungs as she hugged tightly her mother. Mud was now all over her face as she bid her mother goodbye, as she kissed her on forehead and as she gently caressed her cheeks for the last time. For the last time. And so, gathering all the remaining strength within her, she now totally covered the body leaving no mark that there had been once a lively and cheerful person that had lived on this nasty world.

Despite everything, Natsuki forced herself up and away, away from where her mother now lay calmly as she could no longer bear the heavy sorrow inside her mind, inside her heart, engulfing her very being. She run away, run as fast as she could despite the cold, heavy rain that was falling on her. She didn't care if she was now all wet and weary. All she had cared for was now gone. So who on earth could tell her to still care? Why bother care? Why? She's lost. She's six feet under. So why?

She let her exhausted feet to walk miles and miles until she was now in a busy city where lots of vehicles and buses roam around day and night. Good thing that the sky was mourning with her, so that no one else could see and bother her as to why she was crying her heart out loud. She could freely let those hot burning tears flow down her cheeks. Although, most of the mud had been washed away from her clothes, there were still stains that still cling on her clothes.

Natsuki saw a poor puppy which was now dripping wet, tired and cold on the other side of the street. She could see herself on that puppy and so she decided to walk towards it, crossing the street even the lights were still green. She had now set her foot on the road and had already walked a few steps closer to the puppy, but then a loud honk coming from a fast truck caught her attention, but it was all too late for her to react. Her senses now become so numb, she could only feel this would be her last time that she would set foot on this earth, that this would be her last breath, that sooner or later, she would be on the arms of her mother, caressing her gently. She knew it, she knew that her time was now over. But she deeply accepted it. And so, let it be, let it be. Let this life soon be over.

-----x-----

"Krrrinnnggg" A loud sound surprised the principal who was alone inside the faculty

"Moshi moshi."

"Uhmm… May I speak to Shizuru Fujino, 2nd year Class A. It's v-very urgent."

"May I know who am I speaking right now?"

"Ohh..Sorry I forgot. This is Kanzaki, Reito Kanzaki, a friend of hers."

Hold on for a while. I'll call her." The principal hang up the phone and started to go over to Shizuru's classroom. He started to excuse Fujino on her class and told her that someone named Kanzaki had called her. Both of them walked towards the faculty room and the brunette picked up the phone.

"_Ara, Reito-kun. I can't believe you are already missing me?" _the brunette greeted jokingly the other person on the line.

"_Ahh…Uhm Shizuru, I-it's about your parents." _

"_Oh my! What about them? Are they already missing me so much?"_

"_Uhmm..well..yeah...But there's something about them you have to know." _The black-haired guy was now becoming too worried as he found out more and more difficult to tell her what had happened to her parents.

"_Ohh..okay...go on...I'm listening."_

"_Well...It appears that you have to go home as early as possible, your mother really needs you right now."_

"_Uhm...What is it? Is there something wrong with my mother? Or my father?"_

"_Well...I'll just wait for you at the airport and I'll tell everything there. Just tell the exact time of your departure so that I could go there early."_

"_Ohh..Is that so? I guess I'll have to wait. I guess I can reserve the afternoon flight, so expect me there by 8pm. Would that be alright?"_

"_Oh..Okay...8 pm. Got it."_

"_Okay. Uhm. Reito-kun, I'm sorry but I really have to go, I still have classes."_

"_Ohh...Ohh I see. Uhm...Shizuru, please take care very well of yourself okay?bye."_

"_I will. Thank you." _The brunette had hung up the phone and then thanked the principal before going back at her classroom. She could really sense that there was something wrong but she knew better that she could not force her best friend to say it. Well, there's nothing she could do but to wait for that- be it good news or a bad news.

----x----

Numerous thoughts began to cloud up the raven haired girl's mind. She had already accepted the doomed fate she was about to experience. She knew that being hit by a truck would be painful, she knew better that after that, there would be no more pain and sufferings. So might as well, endure that one painful thing right? Natsuki didn't expect that her life would only end up like this but it seemed that this was her fate, the tragic and painful fate that she must face.

----x----

Is this really the end for Natsuki? Would she soon be with her beloved mother? And if her life would not end up soon, how would she face the world now that her mother was dead? How will Shizuru react to the news Reito would soon be telling her? Just wait for the next chapter.

Note again: This would be the first and the last time that I would write tone of stories like this so please let me just give it all. And I think there would be no more bloody-violence that would happen in the succeeding chapters, really! I'm sorry if I have to cut this chapter like this but I still have tons of books to read, though not school-related. sorry for that. my apologies.


	4. Part 2: Savior or Traitor

Hi there! This is a combined chapter that is why this is super delayed. Well, this chapter….i really don't know if this is good or bad or what. Feel free to decide. Please read and review. Thanks. Sorry for the delay.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Part 2: Savior or Traitor**

The truck was now really coming soooo close as it was not slowing down. It was really going to hit her, to kill her. But that was okay. She already knew it, accepted it and so, she simply closed her eyes and hoped everything would end up soon.

_Make it fast! Please end it now, now as in NOW! Make it swift!_

In a flash of lightning, _CRASH!_

Two people stumbled and rolled down carelessly onto the other side of the street.

"Ouch! I think I just broke my finger. Damn it! Hey, hey there! Are you alright? Damn it!? What are you thinking huh?" The person who managed to grab the blunette in a speed of lightning was now shaking the raven-haired girl so badly once they were out of the danger. The navy-haired girl slowly opened those emerald eyes and scanned her environment.

_Is this what they call heaven? Or am I in hell? But...but why the hell is my chest burning so badly? They said that when death takes its toll, you would not be feeling any pain anymore. Does this mean I'm still alive? _Thoughts began to flash up inside her head as she could not understand a thing. But when the person in front of her shook her again, she then realized that she was still alive.

Tears started to flood up and blurred her vision and as she tried to stand up, her whole body suddenly started to feel numb again. Every part of her body ached so much and now had gotten the better of her as her consciousness started to fade away. Good thing that the person who had saved her caught her even before she fell badly on to the cement, cold and wet floor.

----x----

"What the~ What did you do to her? Don't tell me that's your new found girlfriend!" A second figure with an umbrella suddenly approached the first one who now carried Natsuki onto her strong arms.

"What!? Damn it! I didn't do anything to her. She just lost her consciousness after I saved her from that reckless truck driver. Anyway, what are we supposed to do to her?"

"Oh yeah….now that you've asked…uhm….uhm…oh hell yeah! I have an idea!!!"

"What is it?"

"Oh! Just follow me!"

-----x-----

Just exactly as what she had told, she arrived at exactly 8 in the evening.

"Good evening Shizuru." A black-haired guy smiled at the approaching brunette.

"Good evening too, Reito-kun. It's so nice to see you and of course, to be back here." The brunette had already composed herself and tried her best not to show any nervousness or anxiety.

_I hope that was the case but it wasn't. Everything was not fine. How the heck am I supposed to tell you that your father was now dead and your mother got insane? Oh no! I wished I could do something for you, Shizuru. _The black-haired guy was sooo lost in his thoughts he hadn't notice that the brunette was asking him something.

"Hey, are you alright?" Shizuru asked him.

"Oh..Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I was just thinking. What is it that you are saying?"

"Uhm..about my mother. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Uhmm…well…I'm sorry if I promised I'd tell you once you got here but I don't think I can say it to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..uhm…better see it for yourself. C'mon now." Reito already turned his back against the brunette so that she could not ask any questions further. He knew that the brunette was a bit mad of him but he really could not gather the nerves to tell her what had happened. The brunette simply followed her onto his car. As he drove it, he was avoiding as much as possible to have eye contact with her for he knew that there were so many questions that Shizuru wanted to ask. So he simply drove as fast as he could until they were now approaching the Fujino residence.

-----x-----

"Hey, do you think this is just alright? What if….what if…." The person who was carrying Natsuki was quite paranoid as they all entered a cozy and warm room.

"What if you just shut up! You are so annoying. No one is here okay!? Here, put her down. I'll go grab something first." The second person left both of them inside the room and went to look for the things that she would need.

_Here...I'll need this...this...and this...and that. _After a few minutes, she was now back with a handful of things and towels on her hand. After she had settled down all those things, she sat near the bed where a tired and lonesome blunette stood still and afterwards, prepare the things that she would first need. When things were already set up, she slowly pulled the blunette along her side.

"What the hell!? What are you doing to her!? That's against the law!! You are evil and I like that! Hahaha!" The soaked person managed to laugh heartily despite the sweat forming visibly onto her face and neck.

"If you want to put it negatively, yes, you could say I'm harassing her, idiot! How could you be so stupid!" There was full of sarcasm in her voice as she started to remove the dirty and soiled clothing of the blunette.

"Here…take this." She threw quite forcefully a piece of small towel onto her soaked, slim friend.

"Ohh.. thanks…I was really tired from carrying her." She started to wipe the sweat that had formed on her forehead when another rocketing towel hit her face hard.

"Why'd you do that? Why did you hit me that way? You are mean!"

"Grrr…That towel if not for you to use. Damn it!"

"Then, what am I supposed to do with it other than to wipe my sweaty forehead and my wet, sexy body?"

"Just shut up and help me."

"What!? Help you harass her!? No tha~" Even before she could finish, another rocketing towel hit her face.

"Okay…okay…I was just kidding. Relax." _Ahehehe!_

------x------

Shizuru and Reito got up from the car and towards the Fujino residence. The brunette could really feel more the anxiety that enveloped her totality especially now that their house was now full of people, mostly businessmen and businesswoman, whom she didn't even know. From the looks of them, she could easily tell that these people were her father's partners and associates in business. Her heart pounded so heavily from so much nervousness but still she didn't show it. She knew very well that Reito would never bother her unless it was too important and urgent. The moment she laid her foot inside the house, everyone started to shake her hands offering their condolences.

"I'm sorry, honey for your loss, please take my condolences." A businesswoman told her as she came towards her to shake hands. Shizuru was now really speechless. Her head seemed to spin a million times. _What is going on in here? What condolences? What loss?_

More people started to come towards her but then a black-haired guy excused both of them and he escorted her towards the center of their house, where a white coffin was laid. Her crimson eyes were wide open as she saw this. She was so shocked and confused all at the same time, she could feel she might fall on that spot any minute now. As they inched closer towards the white casket, she could not believe her eyes; a picture of a very familiar face of a strong and healthy man was placed there. Her father.

Now that she was looking at the casket, she tried to open it as tears started to fall down quietly on her cheeks. Every part of her body now ached, her hands were shaking so badly and her feet were beginning to numb. _This is not true...This could not be happening. NO! NO! NO! _

However, even before she could lift up the case of the coffin, a warm hand stopped her.

"Úhm…Shizuru, I think it is better for you not to open it anymore. Trust me, you would not want to see him like that. It is better if you keep his perfect image in your heart than this." Reito then slowly pulled his hands off from Shizuru. The brunette hesitated for a moment but considered it nonetheless as a good advice. She backed away her hands too.

As she stared at that casket, as she tried to let her mind understand things, she could not anymore control her emotions and she was now falling down onto her knees. Good thing that a hand held her up firmly and Reito ushered her to take a seat for a while.

"Would you like something to drink?" The black-haired guy asked the brunette once she had already seated down.

"Uhm…n-no t-thanks." Even her voice was now shaking so badly.

"Ohh..okay."

"Uhmm..Reito-kun, c-could you please accompany me to my mother. I really need to see her. Please." The brunette forced herself to stand up even though she was still trembling. But then another firm hand from behind touched her shoulder which was enough to let Shizuru stay on her place. It was from Haruka Suzushiro.

"I don't think you should see her with that condition of yours, Shizuru." Haruka told her.

"But…but…she really needs me right now." The brunette forced herself to stand up again and this time, with success. She was about to walk towards her mother's room when Haruka caught her by the arm.

"Please Shizuru, you know that you would not be helping her especially when she sees you like that. Please calm down. Please."

"She's right Shizuru. If you like, why don't you go and fix yourself first on your room. Refresh your mind and take a deep breath to relax you a bit. You are tired especially after the long ride on the plane. Please rest first." Reito told her.

"I guess I really have to…" And so, the brunette walked towards her room first. Now that the two of them were left alone, Haruka asked him how he would tell the brunette about Shizuka.

"I really don't know. Seeing her father in that white casket was really a horrible nightmare to her. What more when she would learn that her mother now had gotten insane? This is really the worst thing that had happened to her."

"Poor Shizuru. I wish I could do something to alleviate the pain she's feeling right now."

-----x------

Now that the filthy and muddy clothing of the blunette had all been removed, only the thick bed cover was the thing that wrapped her body to save her from shivering. Both of them started to wipe away the dirt on the blunette's body.

"Really? Why are we doing this? We don't even know her?" The slim person asked after she had cleaned herself.

"I told you to shut up right?"

"Well.. you shut me up a while ago. But that was a while ago! Hehehe!"

"Well…Shut up again! Or else…"

"Hahaha!! Okay…Calm down..Calm down…"

After the blunette's body had been wiped clean, they were now putting her new shirt. But even before they could finish what they were doing, the navy-haired girl was quite stirred up and when she let those emerald eyes open, she was shocked and suddenly turned sooo red when she realized what the two were doing. She shrieked so loudly which caused both the two girls to back away from the bed immeidately. The blunette suddenly grab the covers to wrap even more her barely exposed upper body.

"What the heck is with that scream? My eardrums almost popped up!" a slim woman shouted out as she gently rubbed her ears.

"W-what are you doing to me?" The blunette managed to ask both of them.

"Well…she said this is called 'harassing'!" the slim woman butted again.

"WHAT!?" the blunette blurted out loudly.

"What the fuck Nao! I told you to shut up right!! SHUT UP!!! Don't talk without my permission, idiot!" a busty-orange haired girl butted in immediately.

"Uhm…hi…I'm Tokiha, Mai Tokiha. And that stupid girl over there is Yuuki Nao." The orange-haired girl then explained to her that the red-head had saved her a while ago and that she had lost her consciousness afterwards.

"So…we decided to bring you here at my house. And since your clothes are really wet and kind of dirty, we decided to change it so that…uhm…you'd be more comfortable." Mai continued to explain to her what both of them are doing to her earlier.

After all the explanations had been done, Natsuki again remembered the painful loss of her most beloved person. Tears again dwelled up on those emerald eyes as she pictured herself burying her mother. Both Mai and Nao looked at each other when they saw that the blunette's tears run down her face.

Nao signaled Mai that she was all to blame for this as she gestured her index finger on her neck level and drew an imaginary horizontal line, as if showing that the blunette would sooner or later break her neck. Mai then showed her a closed fist and the red-haired girl simply laughed quietly.

"Uhm….we didn't mean to change your clothes if that's what caus~"

"Please leave me first. I want to be alone." The blunette cut her in even before Mai could finish. Nao was about to say something stupid when the orange-haired girl shot her a look. And so both of them started to leave and closed the door quietly.

----x----

After an hour or two, the brunette come out of her room and walked towards Reito and Haruka, who were seated near the coffin.

"I think I'm alright now. I just come here to tell you I'd be going to my mother's room now. No need to accompany me, I'll be alright. Oh and thank you very much for everything." The brunette started to explain once she got near her two closest friends.

"Uhm…I'd be going with you." Haruka stood up instantly and hurried towards the brunette's side.

Both of them started to walk towards Shizuka's room. When the brunette opened the door, she saw her mother sitting on the side of the bed, her back on them. She then walked towards her and embraced her tightly. At first, she had not noticed anything but after she break away from hugging her and looked at her intently, she was quite confused for her mother was still staring blankly ahead. It was as if she was not there.

"Uhm..mother…I-I'm back." She managed to smile despite the heaviness inside her heart. But there was still no response. She shook her gently. But to no avail. She then looked at Haruka who was now staring at the cement floor and fidgeting both her hands. She then realized that there was really something wrong, something she must know right NOW!

"Mother, please excuse us for a while." And so she and Haruka started to leave and closed the door silently. Once they were out, she faced her friend squarely.

"Please tell me Haruka. What's going on? Please. I need to know the truth."

"Uhm…" Haruka was now speechless it's as if her tongue got twisted and stuck at that moment.

"Please Haruka, Please" The brunette was now whimpering as she buried her face onto her friend's chest.

"Y-your mother. S-she got i-insane." The brunette then looked up to see her face for she could not again believe her ears.

"W-what did you say?"

"…"

"What did you say, Haruka-chan?"

The blonde girl sighed heavily and told her again that Shizuka got insane.

"What!?" After what Haruka said started to register onto her mind, she became hysterical. And again more tears started to blur her vision and this time she really breakdown. Haruka was also on the verge of tears as she tried to help her get to her feet again.

"T-This is all too much. To see my father lying there really hurts me so much. But to know as well that my mother…my mother…got…got insane!...I don't what am I supposed to do."

"I know what you are feeling right now. And it really hurts so mu~"

"No! No one will ever understand how I feel right now. No one….no one." Haruka knew that this was all because the brunette was so upset and so she simply hugged her to show her sympathy and to hush her from crying. _I really wish to help you Shizuru, but there is nothing...nothing that would take away that burning pain the you are feeling right now. This is all I could for you. I will never leave you. I'll be always right by your side. _

When Shizuru calmed down a bit, she apologized for what she had said to her earlier and Haruka simply waved her hand showing that it didn't matter. Both of them started to walk where Reito had been seated all along. Once they were settled, the brunette faced her two friends and asked them how all this things could happen. Reito managed to answer first.

"From what I have heard, your father hired a maid. And that person was the one responsible for this."

"What? Why would the maid kill my father? And how did my mother got insane? It doesn't make sense!" the brunette was a bit confused and angry at the lack of information.

"I-I'm really sorry but I could not answer you right now. That was all the information I could get. I asked your neighbors, and no one among them had seen what had happened. I assume that your parents were the only people present when these horrible things happened."

"How about you Haruka-chan?" the brunette then faced her but again just like what Reito had already told her, that was all the information they could get at this moment. Then after that, the brunette turned quiet and pondered about what they had told her.

"Hey, Shizuru-chan what do you pla~"

"I will never forgive her. She will regret the moment she laid her hands on my parents, the moment she was born in this world; I will make sure she will regret everything! She has to pay for what she'd done to my parents. She has to….she has to…." The brunette now had her both hands close in a tight fist. Both Reito and Haruka then looked at each other and they knew that once this person was determined to do a thing, no one can stop her.

-----x-----

The blunette dressed her self up but not with the clean clothes. She still wore her dirty and wet leather clothes and fixed herself afterwards. The orange haired girl was about to open the door with a tray on one hand, when it was suddenly burst open by the blunette.

"Oh…hi…I-I brought you some food. You might be hungry right now." Mai showed her the tray with food and delicious fruits.

It was obvious the blunette was hungry since right at that moment, her upset stomach suddenly growled loudly which was enough to make Mai laughed heartily. Natsuki blushed instantly when she saw her laughing like that but then dismissed the idea of eating. _Why would I need to eat when all I wanted is to die right now?_

And so she continued to walk towards the exit door of the house. She then stopped when the orange-haired girl touched her by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business."

"Wow! Such an arrogant person huh? After all what we did for you." The red-headed person suddenly came out from the kitchen. Natsuki turned to look at her boldly.

"I DIDN'T ASK BOTH OF YOU TO DO IT!" Natsuki then turned her back against the stunned redheaded and continued to leave.

"W-wait…wait…what's your name?" Mai called after her but the navy-haired had already disappeared instantly.

"Geez….Nao, this is your entire fault! I told you to shut your stupid mouth, didn't I?" Mai pinched her temple as she sat the tray down onto the nearest table.

"Oh! Me!? What did I do?"

"Oh please! You know what I mean."

"But….but…"

"Could you please just be quiet." Mai was really getting more and more irritated towards the red-headed person.

"Oh okay....last shot please?" An evil grin was now forming on Nao's face.

"Hit it! Fast!"

"Okay…why do you want to let her stay and why do you want to know her name, huh?" A mischievous smile was printed visibly on Nao's face as she asked the now blushing busty girl.

"F.Y.I., I was just concerned about her. Ohh…and I think this necklace belongs to her too." The blunette picked the wonderful necklace inside her pocket short.

"Ahihihi…is that it?"

"S-shut up, Nao. You said one last shot and now you're asking again. And what do you mean 'is that it?'"

"Ayiheee!... 'Where is she?....where is she?...where is she?...where is this beautiful girl? who is she?...who is she?...who's gonna complete Mai's world?'" Nao teased Mai again and sang the "where are you?" song!

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAIIIII !!!" the orange-haired girl was annoyed but the reddening of her face couldn't be denied.

"Hohoho….Okay, Okay fine...calm down...if that's how you wanted to put it, then, so be it!."

------x-----

The blunette was walking in no particular direction. With no family or relatives and friends or even a home, she thought of herself as nobody and her life as a living hell. And so, she continued to walk and walk and walk until she stopped in front of a bar where loud ranting could be heard from a drunken woman who was being thrown outside the bar. She was still holding a half-empty wine on her hand and started to say curses towards the security guards when she bumped onto Natsuki.

-------x-----

Only a few minutes had passed but the orange-haired girl seemed very distracted and uncomfortable. Nao on the other hand simply grinned silently as she watched her odd behavior.

"Uhm, Nao…"

"What's up?"

"Uhm…well, I was just thinking…" Mai was quite nervous and at the same time fidgeting her both hands.

"Oh yeah I'm listening, go on." _Ahihihi. I know what you wanted!_

"Well, you see…the girl earlier seemed quite upset and…."

"And what? Who cares anyway?" _Hahaha! Mai, you are very funny with that bright red expression of yours!_

"Well..it's weird but…uhm…it's just that I'm really worried about her."

"Oh really!? You don't seem worried at all! You are simply WORRIED TO DEATH! Hahaha!!!" Nao laughed loudly which earned her a smash on her head from the already blushing orange-haired girl.

"Okay…okay…I really need to understand those people who are crazy in love! Hahaha!" Nao teased Mai again but walked hastily towards the front door to avoid another hit from the busty girl.

"Shut up, Shut up SHUT UP! I'm not in love okay!? I'm just concerned. That's it!?" Mai was defending herself as she also wanted to convince herself at the same time.

"Okay fine whatever! C'mon! Let's hunt your lovely and adorable puppy! Oh and hurry up! You don't want to find your puppy already chained and claimed by someone else! Hahaha!" With that, the orange-haired girl appeared suddenly and simply sighed as she gave up on her friend's nonstop teasing. And so, the two went to look for the blunette. Good thing the rain subsided to a drizzle.

-------x-----

"Shizuru, Reito and I would go to buy some food. Maybe, it is better if you cool your head outside and take the night's fresh air." The blonde asked the brunette. Shizuru wanted to stay at first but decided that she really needs to cool her head right now for any minute, her head wanted to explode. And so, Shizuru jumped in onto the back seat while Haruka seated on the passenger's seat of Reito's car and he drove it away from the Fujino residence.

They were all silent especially Shizuru, as if their minds wanted to get off on such a terrible tragedy even just for now.

-----x-----

"Ohh…hi there lovely lady! Do you want to come and drink with me?" The drunken woman asked the blunette but the security guards started to run after her.

"Oops! Gotta go! My wine's yours! My gift to you!Bye Bye!" With that, the man walked drowsily away but then stopped suddenly and faced the blunette.

"Oh! Btw, I'm Midori! See yah next time!" With that she continued her walk until she was now out of sight. The blunette stared at the half-full bottle given to her. She thought of throwing it hard onto a hard wall to release her anger and depression but then again, her stomach growled again louder this time. _Better drink this and forget everything even just for this moment. _And so the blunette drank the wine straight to her stomach until she felt dizzy and lightheaded. She still continued to walk despite the nausea that settled on her which caused her sway a little bit off track.

And as she continued to walk, she seemed to see a small moving figure on the other side of the street. As her vision now seemed to double and her mind was filled with dizziness, she simply concluded that it was the puppy she had seen earlier. And so she again decided to walk towards it.

-----x-----

Reito was also feeling sad and depressed as he continue to replay on his mind the things that had happened earlier. It was only a matter of weeks or even months but there were so many things that had happened. _It can't be helped! Things are now becoming wor~_

"REITO!!" The black-haired guy was snapped back to reality and he suddenly slammed on the breaks. This caused a loud screech which caught the attention of many passersby especially the two ladies.

"OH MY GOSH Reito! That was soo close! You've almost killed her." The blonde was a bit frantic as she pointed towards the swaying navy-haired girl.

"Gomen..Gomen...are you guys alright?" Reito asked his passengers and both nodded affirmatively.

On the other hand, the drunken blunette was unaware that she was almost going to be killed again however her attention was also caught by the loud screech of the car. She turned her direction and faced the car squarely. She could only see a frantic blonde who seemed to be yelling to his stupid driver. And then her attention shifted to the passenger at the back. Since drunkenness had almost gotten the better of her, she could not make out the face of the girl at the back except for those weary and sad crimson gems staring at the two people in front of the car.

"Oi! Mai, I found your puppy. C'mon!" Nao already went on the middle of the road towards the blunette.

"I'm very sorry. My friend is a bit out of herself right now. Gomenasai." Nao placed her hand on the navy-haired girl's waist to support her and then walked towards the side of the street to give way to the car. Mai also assisted Nao on supporting the drunken blunette and they got a cab afterward.

After assuring that both Shizuru and Haruka were fine, Reito drove again towards the nearest supermarket.

------x-------

The blunette was persistently rejecting the two strong arms that support her but Mai and Nao were still able to bring the blunette again inside Mai's room and dropped her to the bed.

"Geez! What a troublemaker! This girl must really be stupid ne?" Nao butted in as she wiped the sweat on her neck.

"Leave me alone!" the blunette who was lying on the bed, shouted despite the grogginess in her voice.

"Will you shut up!? You are the meanest and ungrateful person I've known! Geez!" Nao was a bit annoyed and so she tried to over exaggerate her frustrations.

"Nao, please…I can handle this." Mai looked sincerely at her friend. Nao wanted to disapprove but found it useless and so she simply sighed loudly and left the room. When the red-head was out of sight, Mai sat silently next to the blunette.

"Leave me alone!" The groggy blunette was still hysterical.

"Please….please stop this. Don't send me away. I only wanted to help." Mai tried to put a hand on the blunette's shoulder but was shoved away by blunette who now managed to position herself to sit on the other side of the bed as she gained her senses a bit.

"I-I don't need help! Now get lost!" The blunette's voice broke as tears started to flood her eyes. Mai walked towards her and bent her knees in front of the blunette so that she could see the blunette's face.

"Please. I really wanted to help you." Mai's eyes were full of concern as she looked determinedly on the blunette's.

"Help!? Me? Are you crazy? You don't even know me! And trust me, you don't want to know it….you don't want to know it!" The blunette shook her head badly while tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

"I wanted to know you! I promise! I really do." Mai smiled at her convincing her that she was really a friend who is willing to help.

"Then fine! I'll tell you! Hi! I'm Natsuki Kuga! And I'm a killer so there, Nice to meet you! " the blunette extended her hands to shake Mai's. But Mai's eyes simply widened with a thunder shock when she heard it. She could not believe it. When Natsuki saw the horror and surprise on the orange-haired girl's face, she dropped her hands onto her side and turned her direction away from Mai.

"See? Is that what you want to hear? Are you satisfied now? Well, I'm telling the truth. You are free to call the police since I am a kill~" Natsuki hadn't finish her sentence as her face was buried onto the other girl's chest as Mai embraced her tight.

"Please stop this. I accept you for who you are. And I thank you for being honest with me. I will still help you no matter what. All I'm asking you is to trust me." Mai then gently stroke the blunette's hair.

_Trust her? _The blunette kept on replaying on her mind the words of the orange-haired girl.

The warm embrace that radiated from the orange-haired girl was soothing and relaxing for the navy-haired girl until the dark cold feeling inside her chest was continuously diminishing and the only thing that the blunette could feel right now is a warm acceptance and feeling of being safe; being protected against the world's brutality…until she drifted off to sleep. When Mai felt that Natsuki was asleep, she gently fixed her on the bed and pulled the covers to warm the sleeping beauty more. With that, Mai silently walked towards the door and closed it quietly.

When Mai went to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Nao's serious face while drinking coffee. Will you sleep or you'll go home?" Mai asked her friend since most of the time, Nao spent the night with her although the red-headed girl's house was also nearby. But instead of answering her, Nao looked at her squarely.

"Tell me about what you plan Mai!"

"W-what do you mean?" Mai avoided looking at Nao's piercing eyes.

"I heard it! I heard everything she told you. That she was kill~"

"Okay! Stop!" Mai cut her in with a sound of frustration in her voice.

"So?" Nao waited patiently for the orange-haired girl to go on.

"I will help her." Mai simply said.

"WHAT!?" Are you crazy? No! This is impossible. This can't be. I'll call the police right now!!" Nao marched towards the telephone but stopped suddenly when Mai shot her a very dead serious look.

"You will not do it!" Mai told her with a determination in her voice.

"You are really crazy huh!" Nao was also losing her patience.

"Yes! Call me crazy! Call me stupid! Call me anything you want but…but I really can't give her….up…I can't…" The seriousness on Mai's face was now gone and a very vulnerable lady is what Nao was seeing right now. Mai was on the verge of tears but tried to fight the urge to cry. Nao then walked towards her.

"Haay! You are really Mai! Feeling brave and confident but very vulnerable and fragile inside. Come here, idiot." Nao smiled at her. _Mai, I hope you will not regret this. I'm only trying to protect you. All I wanted is to make sure you are always safe. But if this is what will make you happy...if she's the one for you...then, there is nothing I can do. I wish you more happiness then. _

Mai also smiled at her and walked towards the red-head to hug her friend.

"If this is really what you want, then it's fine with me. But you can't expect me to be wary of her. I don't want you to get hurt okay." Nao patted Mai's head.

"Hai!"

"Uhm…so what do you plan to do? Maybe, she was being hunted down by policemen or something."

"Well..I have an idea. Natsuki Kuga is dead. From now on, she will be Natsuki Kruger!"

------x------

How about that? Natsuki Kuga is dead! From now on, she is Kruger, Natsuki Kruger. How about Shizuru? Well, who knows.... Hope you like the twist though there is still no shiznat interaction here. anyway, not sure when will i update this again. gomen. please read and review. thanks so much.


End file.
